theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid, full name Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is the adoptive daughter of Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology. C.A. Cupid debuted in the Monster High television special "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's first mission, she was the first to be captured by Heartless, but than as the trio saved her, she was grateful for them saving her. After their mission, she asked to join the team which lead to Frankie Stein and the ghouls to join also. Story of Joining the Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, the only one they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll, and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him, and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt share the same body, and Twyla was so sweet the trio. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After they accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. On Sora's Team Cupid has always been a matchmaker 24/7 on the team, but never seems to get tired when a couple gets in jeapordy. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) Bucchiemon.jpg|Bucchiemon MarineAngemon.gif|MarineAngemon Info Personality C.A. follows in her adoptive father's footsteps as an arbiter of love and is specialized in the dealings of relationships, though primarily those of monsters with a focus on teenagers. She hosts a daily radio show from her station in the catacombs beneath Monster High, during which she takes calls on relationship problems. This is her way of doing her job, since though she does have her bow and arrows ready 24/7, she is a lousy shot. When it comes to her attitude, C.A. Cupid is carefree and joyful as love should be, but also stern and professional as a relationship sometimes needs to survive. Appearance C.A. Cupid has white skin (though pink in the specials) which fades to black the same way Spectra does to be transparent. She has short wavy pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo, and aqua eyes. She wears pink lipstick on the center of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace. In the specials she has brown eyebrows but in the webisodes they're pink, In Ever After High, Cupid has long, wavy pink hair accentuated with white strands. She has pale skin, blue eyes, and ivory feathered wings. She dresses in shades of pink, as well as white, black, and gold. Her choice of apparel is Ancient Greek-based, but adjusted to incorporate more modern elements. Her overall look is finalized with heart, arrow, and feather symbols. In Monster High Family C.A. Cupid is an unknown type of elemental, though suspected to be a bone elemental, who was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings. There is a possibility that C.A.'s adoptive mother is Psyche, Eros's wife and herself a human-turned-goddess. Her favorite subject is also Psychology, which gets its name from Psyche. In her diary she mentions of also having step-siblings. Friends She says that she is friends with any monster who is "in love with love". Romance In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", Cupid accidentally shot her arrow at Clawd and they fell in love until the ghouls broke the spell of the arrow. Since then, she has had no love interests. In Ever After High Family C.A. Cupid was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple as a baby. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings. In her diary she mentions that she has step-siblings. Pet Cupid has no pet because she can't choose one. Romance It is shown in Here Comes Cupid that C.A. has a crush on Dexter Charming. Monster Info In Greek mythology, Eros is the god of love. In some cases, he was the son of Aphrodite, while being described as a primordial god in others. Many poets satirically portrayed him as a blindfolded child, illicitally meddling in the love affairs of mortals, usually to his own amusement. Eventually, he fell in love with a human named Psyche, and the ordeals the two had to go through to be together matured Eros into a more responsible god. Upon Eros's request, Psyche was made a goddess by Zeus. Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Monster High Characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Lovers Category:Sora's Team Category:Kind heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Monster Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cute characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroines Category:Good hearted characters Category:Daughters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Internet characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Orphans Category:Archers Category:Characters Category:Clumsy characters Category:Flying characters Category:Angels Category:School students Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Ever After High characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Hero Saints Category:Elemental characters Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Greek characters Category:Sin of Lust Category:Element of Kindness/Healing